


修羅

by eposicee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: 雷且NTR，任何不適請速度棄車逃逸。澀說打上OOC就是原諒自己，所以我原諒自己。(字數9533)—博人看到爸爸最不堪的身影，而他還勃起了。





	修羅

1.

這是第二次，第二次他在深夜裡，蹲在火影室門外。

淫糜的低吟從裡頭傳來，他想捂住耳朵，喘息聲在空蕩的建築內格外響亮。

他們交歡發出的各種噪音、雜音、肉體碰撞。他甚至能從聲音推斷，父親整個人被翻過來，頭抵在辦公桌上，扼著脖子狠狠地被幹。他師父就那樣粗暴地對鳴人抽插，扯了對方的頭髮往牆壁撞，陰莖滑出來又撞進去。

這是噩夢。  
而且博人還勃起了。

 

 

 

  
「拿水進來。」

是佐助的聲音。

 

博人摸了腳邊兩個水盆，都還是溫的。他騰不出手，只得踹了門，性事的味道混著血的鐵鏽味直衝鼻腔，而這裡是火影辦公的地方。

佐助倒在桌子旁，博人分了一盆水給他，他從來沒看過佐助流鼻血，真想照張相。一轉頭，劈成兩半的文書櫃歪倒，本該在裡頭的卷軸散落一地。他撿了幾卷都是被劈成兩三段的卷軸。噢，他手上這卷，還沾了精液。

「能不能，」他指著櫃子的殘骸，「不要把櫃子捲進你們失序的行為裡面。」

「不能。」

他師父就說不出一句好話。

 

「抱歉，博人。」

十分虛弱的聲音，源頭就在靠著牆的卷軸堆裏，是鳴人。

他抬著水跨過幾堆公文殘骸，父親的身體就這麼赤裸裸地在他眼前。鳴人立刻將御神袍蓋上身體，可是他已經看到腹部上一道長長地紅色滲著血，兩個手臂也是觸目驚心的痕跡。

「遮什麼，」他踢了鳴人一腳，「你就這麼欠幹。」

博人把袍子掀翻，捏住父親的下巴，讓他只能對著和他一個模子印出來臉，與藍色的眸子。

「我媽死了一年沒有？你兩條腿就閉不住了？偏偏選在火影室發情！」

他用另一隻手抹掉鳴人嘴邊的白濁，「佐助的精液好吃嗎？」

 

雛田在溽暑病逝，博人的嘴在這之後就沒有乾淨過。看誰都不順眼，見誰罵誰，委託人也罵，老師也罵，師父也罵。很多人都避他避得遠遠的，他現在是大家口中七代目火影大人造孽的叛逆兒子，家門不幸，家門不幸。

只是無論他罵得再怎麼難聽，師父眼皮從來都不會抬一下，若是他覺得博人說夠了，就會用淡漠的語氣讓他閉嘴。

 

現在師父一個字也沒說，只是用水盆裡的毛巾把臉上的汙痕擦去。而鳴人嘴抿著，眼神飄忽，不敢直視博人。

他擰好柔軟的毛巾，捏成一個小角，開始擦拭鳴人的眼角，嘴唇，然後是全臉。

「這種傷尾獸查克拉上去不就馬上好了。」

「那樣會吵醒九喇嘛。」

脖子上只有掐痕沒有傷口，往下胸前的抓痕，有些破了皮。手裡的毛巾小心翼翼地繞開，只帶走汗水與污垢。他往下準備避開腹部的那道口子，卻聽到一聲甜膩的呻吟，他詫異的眼神正好對上父親。

那是一雙，寫著羞恥的眼睛。

也許是剛才的性事，或是初春的氣溫，鳴人的乳尖十分敏感，被毛巾擦過就忍不住出聲。鳴人扭頭不看博人，後者將毛巾浸入溫水洗滌，再重新擰乾。

  
博人盡力不要去想著玩弄父親的雙乳，而是懊惱他沒有帶上消毒水，起碼要處理一下傷口。  
上次只是打翻兩座書櫃，哪曉得才第二次發作已經往對方身上招呼，傷口如此嚴重。

拽起鳴人一隻手，他腋下佈滿汗水，都被吸入毛巾纖維裡。鳴人癢得扭動身體，而博人只覺得他被父親的味道給包圍了。他挪動身體去擦鳴人另一邊的腋窩，而博人未曾消下的勃起就抵在鳴人的大腿上。他的樣子一定很可怖，貪婪地吸入所有他父親的氣味、汗味、體液、血液、然而這一切都混著別的男人的氣息。

他父親不是他的所有物。

  
「我走了。」

  
佐助褲腿沒有一絲摺痕，披風完好無缺地套在身上，臉上不論是傷痕還是鼻血通通消失無蹤。

那是基礎醫療忍術。

 

「我爸的傷口你總要理一理吧？」

「不用了，」鳴人說，「你回去吧，太晚了櫻會擔心。」

你怎麼還有臉提他妻子。

「我會找到解除術的方法。」

佐助說完邁步子走出火影室，博人在他後面吼著射後不理的混蛋，又用各種髒字問候他師父的屌，對方充耳不聞。博人起身碰地甩了門，將火影室上了三道鎖。

 

「你就是一個泄慾的洞。」博人不屑地說。

「……術會解開的。」

鳴人的聲音帶著疲憊卻十分平靜，博人跪在他面前，洗了毛巾，示意鳴人轉過身讓他清理背部。鳴人不願意，博人直接對著他肩膀往下壓，脊背就這麼暴露，一道道傷痕，深的見骨。

「你是準備死嗎？」

「沒事，博人，我身體恢復很快。」

他悶著頭，一寸一寸把沒有傷口的地方擦乾淨。

「謝謝你擔心我，博人。」

 

博人一氣把對方往後推，鳴人仰倒在地，背部的傷口撞上冰涼的地板，痛地嘶了聲。博人反手抽了許多面紙，沾溼就往已經軟下來發紅的陰莖胡亂擦拭，鳴人痛的眼角泛出淚，兩手找不到支撐只能往前伸，正好掐住博人跪坐的大腿。博人擦拭完，把鳴人兩條腿往上抬，一隻手往下探，毫不費力地伸入兩根手指。

鳴人掐的死緊，臉上似乎又多了汗。博人的手指在甬道裡摳弄，美名清理，卻想試探出敏感點的位置。

不理會嗚咽的求饒，他又深入一根手指，同時把鳴人翻了身，讓父親胯部枕在他的大腿上。這樣的刺激居然讓鳴人射了精，稀薄的白濁和透明液體殘留在他的褲頭上。後穴的精液被清理了，他換上毛巾繼續擦拭大腿根。

父親的身體，即使長時間坐在辦公室，還是不改當年的姿態。也許他還偷偷抽空訓練體能，畢竟忍者的基本就是影也不能落下。

他崇拜這副胴體，白皙的毛巾順著肌理劃過每一吋小麥色的肌膚。他愛著父親，愛著他的笨拙與溫柔，完美與不完美。只要毛巾掃過身體敏感的地方，鳴人就在他身下顫抖，而博人只是加重力道重複擦拭，期望能有更多聲音從鳴人的嘴裡洩漏。

 

他病了。

 

  
博人找到緊急醫療箱。先是用消毒液清理所有傷口，背部的，腿上的，腹部的，手臂的，鳴人咬住嘴唇，不發出半點聲音。冰涼的藥膏塗上肌膚，最後再裹上繃帶。

「可以回家了。」

「……不用，在這裡睡吧。」

「敢做不敢當，火影就是像你這樣的。」

 

博人拖來床墊被子，他將鳴人抱起來，放進溫暖的被褥，柔軟的布料把整個人裹好。

鳴人可以休息，而博人還有很多事要做。他從儲藏室搬來許多空卷軸，點了小燈，坐在火影桌前，磨好墨。從殘破的卷軸裡，勤勤懇懇地一個字一個字抄寫到新的卷軸上，他的字已經不若年幼時歪歪扭扭，抄寫起來倒也還算工整。

 

等到卷軸處理完，天已濛濛亮。

一片寂靜下只有鳴人平整的呼吸聲，他毫無防備的臉龐，讓人完全想不到幾個時辰前發生的事。

新的卷軸和舊的混雜散落在地上，牆面，桌上，櫃子，所有荒淫的痕跡已經被消去。博人拉開窗，輕聲跳出了火影室。

 

 

2.

鹿丸大叔希望博人好好勸一勸七代火影不要再喝酒。

 

即使是那麼聰明的鹿丸叔叔也沒發現昨夜的荒誕。

 

鳴人確實胡亂借酒澆愁了好一陣子，一般喝完倒頭就睡，偶爾也有發酒瘋的時候。博人和向日葵只得把家裡的酒都找出來，能送的全部送掉，看起來上不了檯面的就和同期聚餐時偷渡喝光。

正是因為鳴人之前鬧的這一齣，現在才能掩蓋他們在火影室的荒腔走板。

博人不是很想應付他，就隨便混了幾句髒話胡亂應了，沒想到鹿丸搬出母親的死訓他，博人立刻破口大罵。

 

我母親的死可不是什麼方便的藉口。

 

見到勸說無果，鹿丸只能嘆口氣，要他多看著爸爸一點。

「你是鳴人的孩子，鳴人即使什麼都聽不進去，也會聽你的話。」

  
這是一個笑話嗎？

 

 

他不想再聽任何人提起母親，提起日向雛田。

母親嚴厲又溫柔，她平靜地走，走之前她擁有完美的家庭，她是走過戰爭的女子，也是獲得幸福的女子，一切都是美好的。

博人不能因為自己的自私，就讓母親難過。

 

然而她走了。

半年後，師父回到木葉。

 

 

 

  
佐助趕上一家人的新年參拜，這讓佐良娜都十分開心。走完流程，和各個家族寒暄結束，佐助以工作名義帶走鳴人，留下錯愕的宇智波與漩渦家人。

 

博人回家以後，自己熱了冷凍拉麵，將所有忍具重新清洗打磨，度過了冷清的新年。手上小吉的御神籤，暗示了這是普通的一年，畢竟機率來說，這是數量最多的籤。

 

請將所有的吉運都投入愛戀之中吧，他卑鄙地想著，將手上的籤折成愛心節，放進抽屜。

 

只是他卑微的願望，在午夜化為碎片。

 

 

 

  
3.

  
「我爸爸好像外遇了。」佐良娜說。

佐良娜不聽博人的嘲弄、辱罵、髒話，一個字都不聽。  
為了維持這份僅存友誼，博人盡全力配合她。

為什麼不為了別人也努力一下呢？佐良娜希望他還是以前的博人，希望友誼永存，希望他天真調皮。

他從來不照著別人期望走。

  
「你聞到香水味還是他衣服上有口紅印？」博人隨口應付，反正捉姦就是這幾項。

「他一回家就洗澡。」

「他出任務回來不能洗澡？」

「我是說你提的證據洗完澡就沒了。」

 

博人還想回嘴，巳月已經到了。木葉丸班今天的行程是為其兩週護送大名的任務報告，這個任務還算輕鬆，這次沒有遭遇襲擊。

木葉丸和和三人集合，一起向火影驕傲地報告這次任務順利完成，準備領取這次大名頒發的勳章。

他的父親就坐在火影的位子，露出溫柔的笑容，恭喜他們出色地完成任務，是木葉引以為傲的忍者，受到大名的認可。

佐良娜簡直要飛起來，是的，如果她的心情能夠具象展現，佐良娜十分崇拜七代目火影。

 

可是她的仰慕和博人的愛戀不同。  
博人病態的愛戀。

 

她甚至讓七代目摸摸她的頭，於是鳴人從木葉丸開始摸了個遍。

「謝謝七代目！我今後也會以最大的幹勁努力！」

佐良娜展露幸福的笑容，她驕傲地尾巴都要翹起來，那些客套的恭喜和讚美，對她都是七代目真心誠意的說詞。

因為他是漩渦鳴人，七代目火影，他正直又善良，引領第四次忍界大戰的勝利，帶來忍界的和平，他不會說謊。

博人感到胃一陣噁心。

退出火影室，佐良娜宣稱，自己又朝火影的夢想更進一步，而木葉丸老師則是發出挑戰宣言，他才是先接近火影的人。

 

這幅和樂融融天真可愛的景色怎麼就這麼礙眼？

 

佐良娜未曾改變。

她還是純潔的靈魂，而博人的皮肉早已生了腐臭。

 

「母貓發情。」

「你，有種再說一遍。」

「對中年男人口水少流一點，尤其那還是我爸。」

「我對七代目才沒有抱著齷齪的感情呢！」

齷齪  
齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪齷齪

 

他根本不在乎。

 

「把你房間的火影海報撕下來，畢竟誰知道你在房間一個人玩什麼享受呢？」

「博——人——！」

博人閃過攻擊，接連幾個障礙物都被對方劈碎化為粉末。他朋友的就是這個性子，博人左跑右跑，時而逗他兩句。等佐良娜跑累，稍微冷靜了，他反而輕笑起來。

 

「晚上陪陪我吧？」

「……你有什麼打算？」

「秘密，你來了一定會後悔的那種。」

 

 

 

  
兩人一路並未言語。夜色混濁，他們不費力入侵建築，背貼著牆，不放過任何一絲動靜。

  
一個規律的撞擊聲，重複，重複，重複。  
單調的起伏，只是襯托父親互相求歡的背景。

淫蕩的水聲，肉體濕濡擦撞，纏繞，交合，鳴人一遍又一遍地喊著那個名字，摻著愛慾，摻著媚態，那是他最不想聽到父親說的三個音節。

佐良娜面色慘白。

高潮後隨之而來是各種刺耳尖銳的撞擊聲，金屬，木材，一發不可收拾。

  
她，沒有勇氣踏入火影室。

可是已經都聽見了，看見了。

  
  


 

博人這次也備好兩個水盆和乾淨的毛巾，門也不敲，直接問候他們死了沒有。

一個水盆扔到師父面前，而對方只是示意他快去看父親。

鳴人倒在血泊之中。  
規律的撞擊聲，是由鳴人的頭，和文件櫃互相撞擊所組成。  
鳴人頭部鮮血淋漓，無力地眨動眼，似乎感知到博人的懷抱，卻撐不起更多意識。

「我下次進來，是不是可以收屍了？」

博人不敢動到鳴人的頭部一分一毫，用最輕的力氣擦去血漬。

 

等到鳴人恢復意識，佐助早已離開。而佐良娜斂息做得太好，博人不知道她究竟是走了，還是繼續盯著他們的一舉喔動。

 

「你們倒是很能幹啊，精液弄得到處都是。」

他讓鳴人伏在自己身上，手指探入已經開拓的後穴，把別的男人的體液盡數弄出來。

「都從你屁股流了這麼多出來，你想必被幹的雙腿發軟爽上天，命都不要了。」

「博人……」

「那麼喜歡肉棒，我也有，跟我做吧。」

 

  
正月，新年，他第一次看到父親的醜態。鳴人劇烈掙扎，不讓博人看見他身體任何一分，因為寸寸都是歡愛的痕跡。

和別的男人歡愛的痕跡。

  
「傷成這樣，卻不願意治療，還勃起了，真是淫蕩。」

他的手指在甬道裡絞弄，鳴人就有反應，於是博人騰出一隻手去握鳴人的性器，稍加揉捏，鳴人又繳了精

  
「又射了這麼多，你看看，你是匹優秀的種馬，卻這麼喜歡被人騎……」

鳴人的釋放，在博人的手裡，他一點一點舔入喉。

 

  
佐良娜口中的外遇，他沒有和這下流的勾當聯想到一起。

這些荒謬，只是緩解一個術。

緩解的是媚藥的痛苦，還是暴戾的揮發，亦是，希望？

  
博人知道自己什麼都得不到。

 

 

 

4.

  
花火沒有婚嫁的緣故，向日葵會成為下一任日向家主。姓已易，她的家是日向傳統的木建大宅子，不是漩渦家的現代屋舍。

「爸爸還好嗎？」

「當然好了。但是，看到小葵一定會更有精神！」

小葵笑了。

「爸爸，不會想見我的。」

向日葵愈來愈像日向雛田，她的臉龐身影，和泛黃照片上的母親簡直難以辨別，連臉上的鬚紋印記，也一年淡過一年。

 

「別這麼說，再給爸爸一點時間。」

「嗯。我相信哥哥，更相信爸爸！」

 

  
相信與否，博人不甚在意。  
博人曾經問過自己相不相信爸爸，那個笨拙又傻氣的男人。

其實根本無所謂，他的想法不會改變對方。

就如同鳴人無法改變博人的決定。

 

 

博人等待。

  
那是耽溺於情慾中的嗓音，佐助，那是忘我的呻吟，佐助，那是甜美的喘息，佐助——

冰涼的潤滑液，一定隨著抽插灼熱起來，伴隨兩人的動作奏出淫糜的樂音，黏稠，混濁，交合的必然後果，他們變得混亂，分不出彼此，鳴人，鳴人，彷彿是愛，彷彿是…破壞。

不和諧的噪音，地面隨之震動。

破壞的開端，殺意纏繞情慾，蔓延至細胞，蔓延至脊髓—物體是泄欲的道具，被砸毀，被分割，被解離，那是術賦予的快感，在性的極致裡殺死那份愛。

 

博人嗤之以鼻。

師父擁有這世上極致的幻術，他總是在敵人出手前佈好網，敵人早就在他的迷陣內辨不得方向。

除非他是自願被降下術。

  
博人起身，兩盆水溫度適中，是時候了。

 

 

  
流程總歸是一樣的。博人總是先把鳴人的臉龐擦拭乾淨，然後檢查所有傷口。今天鳴人沒什麼外傷，然而他異常虛弱，身上的查克拉克所剩無幾。

「吶，和我做吧。」

 

博人的手還放在鳴人身上，而對方身體僵住，彷彿連體溫都冷了幾分。博人只是用手托起父親的臉，對他露出微笑，

「我愛您。」

大概這在鳴人眼中，就是一個嘲弄。

「……博人喜歡男孩子嗎？」

 

鳴人撐著身子坐起來，他摸摸博人的頭，彷彿他還是個孩子。

「我一直以為你會和佐良娜在一起，你們挺般配的，感情也好。」

 

「那還真是讓你們的自以為是失望了。」他斂了笑，又恢復成原本叛逆蠻無在乎的模樣。

 

鳴人愣了一下，然後開始套衣服，博人則是去整理火影室，公文、卷軸、櫃子，全部推回原位。

「博人現在很少對我發脾氣。」

「我只是覺得無所謂。」

他拿了抹布開始清理血跡，今天的血是師父的，爸爸身上一道口子都沒有。

「今天你回家休息。」博人說。

「不了…這裡挺好的。」

「你在怕什麼？小葵已經不住在家裡，媽媽的照片我也收起來了。」

對方沒有回答。

「現在和我在那個房間，製造一些新的回憶也是可以的吧。」

  
他知道對方走不動，也不想走。他將父親打橫抱起，躍出火影室。

  
「博人，你不必愛我。」鳴人說。

 

 

 

  
5.

  
佐助是他的師父，當初他軟磨硬泡，就是想要從這個強大又神秘的男人身上學會和他父親匹敵的力量。

父親和師父一直是對等的存在。

師父總是將身上表面的痕跡清理了，剩下用披風蓋住。父親看起來有多狼狽，師父身上的暗傷就越多。

只不過那個人絕對不會暴露自己的弱點。

 

他才有站在鳴人身邊的實力。

 

他說總有一天博人能成為超越父親的忍者，可是博人怎麼也望不到那個目標。

 

 

博人在主臥室的床上坐著。

春末氣溫已經升高，他只穿了T恤短褲，早早就洗好身體，只等著鳴人從浴室出來。  
床頭櫃的抽屜裡套子潤滑液一應俱全，博人每隔幾天就多放一樣東西進去，鳴人再笨也不至於不懂暗示。

  
「是博人啊，」鳴人從浴室出來，「讓我吹個頭髮。」

鳴人的頭髮很短根本用不上吹風機，但是以前雛田堅持要他吹乾，倒也習慣了。

「我來吧。」

博人拿了吹風機，坐在鳴人背後，用溫度適中的風去撥一頭燦金的髮。

 

「我可不是老爺爺，不用你這樣照顧。」

 

可是媽媽都是這樣替他吹頭髮。

 

「我說，那個啊…佐助這幾次控制的不錯，我也沒受傷，倒是他輪迴眼一直吸查克拉很煩，就被我胖揍一頓……」

「所以呢？」

「就是，再過一兩個月，你可能…就不必照顧我了。」

頭髮乾的很快，他將吹風機扔到一邊，手臂環住鳴人的腰，親吻他的後頸。

「博人……」

博人從親吻的變成吸吮，往上舔弄側頸，最後是耳殼。鳴人的呼吸急促起來，耳朵是最敏感的，舔舐耳廓的起伏凹折，用舌頭輕推，用牙輕咬，他的呼吸吐氣盡數入了鳴人耳裏。在耳珠與耳垂間流連，最後用舌頭侵犯耳朵的孔。

鳴人一顫，掙脫博人雙手，將對方推開。

他們就這麼坐在床上，面對面。鳴人想說什麼卻又不敢說，眼神飄移，不敢面對博人的眼睛。

最後還是沒對博人擠出一字。

 

膽小鬼，博人在心底說，膽小鬼，什麼都不敢面對。

他把鳴人推倒在床，跨在他身上，最後整個人坐到他肩膀處。褪下短褲，他的陰莖打在鳴人臉上，鳴人知道他想做什麼，嘴抿成細細一條線。

博人只覺得整個人的怒氣都湧上來，他重擊鳴人的喉頭，對方反射反應張了嘴，博人的性器就這麼擠進去。

鳴人頭被博人的陰莖給釘在床上，他眼眶不受控制地泛出眼淚，而博人只是沉浸在征服的快感裡，心理上的快感大於一切。下腹的抽送只是被鳴人的牙齒刮過黏膜，口腔熾熱又溼潤他奮力想要讓前端擠入父親的最深處。

這是他一直渴求的一切。

他腦中一片空白，精液湧出鳴人的口腔，甩到鳴人的睫毛，眼瞼，鼻尖，他的精液沾滿鳴人的臉。

 

  
博人倏地站起來。

他知道了。

 

  
「博人？博人，博人！」

他衝出房間，鳴人追上來，他逃進自己房間，把門鎖住。

  
「博人，開門！」

鳴人在房門前著急的敲。

「博人，我們繼續，好嗎？你不是想做嗎？」

他想開門，他的手碰到鎖，又退回來。

 

他和父親就隔著一道門，然而他不敢開。

 

「爸爸……爸爸我為了你什麼都願意做，你開門吧。」

博人開了門，鳴人臉都沒好好擦，精液還沾在他的髮梢。鳴人牽起他一隻手，被他甩開了。

「根本沒有什麼術。」

「博人？」

「佐助什麼術也沒中！」

鳴人沒有說話。

 

「你真是噁心！」

博人把門對著鳴人的臉甩上。

 

最噁心的人，就是博人自己。

 

 

 

6.

  
巳月從來不打斷他的話，只是傾聽。博人每天都帶著沒營養的垃圾話對著巳月講個不停。

然而他今天沒有話可以說。

 

「喜歡上太陽是必然的。」巳月說。

博人只是啃著自己手裡的漢堡，超辣雞腿，他的舌頭又腫又麻，其他什麼味道都沒有了。

「如果太陽不再發光呢？」

「太陽是燃燒自己所得來光芒，燃料用盡，就是衰亡的開始。」

「巳月知道的真多。」

「這是對忍者沒有用的知識，不知道也沒有任何問題。」

「是嗎。」

  
  


 

  
他還記得第一次撞見火影室的情形。

新年參拜完鳴人就被帶走，工作，工作，哪裡來這麼多工作，是他爸爸太笨了才會工作做不完，他本來也不是一個坐辦公室的料。

已經過了晚餐時間，博人快睡著，但是總還是得把家人找回來，於是他套了鞋子，準備去火影室把人撈回家。

 

於是他知道了父親和師父的秘密。

 

博人想著他抽到的籤詩，熟悉的嗓音，還有只合適在花街巷弄聽見的呻吟。

在火影室做愛是他齷齪的幻想裡，最讓他最快高潮的一種。

然而他現在只能蹲在門外，聽著門內他的父親被操翻了眼白，不成樣子的拳法踢擊一半打在對方身上，一半打在書櫃辦公桌，把公文卷軸弄得七零八落散滿地。

 

他只是就像之後做的，拿了水盆和毛巾，替這兩個人掩蓋惡行。

鳴人還半裸著身體，身上都是青青紫紫，而博人只是注視，用眼睛記憶他的軀體形狀。見到博人盯著他，只得趕忙用御神袍遮蓋，他眼中滿是羞愧，博人毫不留情地扯下那些掩飾，用尖酸的話語侮辱他，用溫暖濕潤的毛巾擦拭一切痕跡。

他只要在腦中重複那些畫面，下身就會呼應他的興奮—他因為父親的醜態而勃起。

房門被推開，他還在床上握著自己的陰莖，滿腦只想要早點獲得釋放。他忘了鎖門，平常父親也不會這麼早回來，然而現在會回到這個家的也只有鳴人了。

「我來幫你吧。」

鳴人擠了潤滑液在掌心，坐上床，然後靠著博人的背躺下。冰涼的液體和長了繭子的大手繞過背握住他，那是練手裏劍的繭，持毛筆寫字的繭，螺旋丸燒灼的掌紋，手上的痕跡構成漩渦鳴人的大半生。

他的掌心也包容了博人。

 

你知曉我的愛嗎？

 

他嗚咽著，那雙手掌是快感也是苦痛的泉源，他只是利用對方的醜態泄欲，想要佔有對方的一切……

爸爸什麼都願意做。他知道博人的慾望，博人齷齪的思想，可是他仍然包容博人。

 

博人是他的孩子。

在這份愛裡，這個身份宛如詛咒。

博人兩手抓住鳴人的手臂，要掐住血痕來，對應鳴人加大的力道，他很快地釋放了一切。

高潮過後，他沉沉睡去。

在父親的懷抱裡，他睡得格外安穩，什麼夢也沒有。

 

 

 

7.

 

火影室所有的公文和卷軸都整整齊齊地躺著。

博人端了水，今天無論是父親還是師父，兩個人臉上都沒有什麼痕跡，只有汗水。

他們並未像以往分別倒在辦公室的兩端，而是分別坐在不遠處。

 

他將鳴人的汗擦拭了，開始解衣服的扣子。

「術解開了。」

是師父的聲音，這句話也不是對博人說的。他回頭，櫻阿姨和佐良娜就站在他背後。

博人起身，把鳴人擋在身後。

「沒事的，博人。」

博人只得往旁邊靠了兩步，下一秒佐良娜的拳頭就結實地揍到鳴人身上。博人來不及罵人，佐良娜往旁邊一站，又給了佐助一拳。

「做什麼你！」

博人趕緊護住鳴人，又解了衣服去看他身上有沒有出問題。

 

「佐良娜，對不起。」鳴人說。

佐良娜抿著嘴，瞪著眼睛，似乎在發抖。博人警戒著，他可不能再讓鳴人受傷，不管佐良娜多生氣，不管父親和師父做了多卑鄙的事。

  
櫻阿姨只是蹲下來看鳴人，博人立刻擋住她。

「鳴人，你真笨，」櫻說，「總是愛逞強。」

鳴人握了博人的手，將他帶到一邊。櫻伸出手，綠色的查克拉在鳴人身上修補，而博人神經仍繃著。

 

「有暗傷就不好了，還不找我治療，信不過我嗎？」

「抱歉。」

櫻起身，博人加重了力道，彷彿這樣就能確認鳴人的存在。而櫻走到佐助旁，同樣用了醫療忍術。

 

「感測不到異常的查克拉，看來是真的沒問題了。」

「謝謝你，櫻。」

 

櫻掏了口袋，拿出一張紙卡和筆，遞給佐助。

「我覺得是時候了。」

「櫻……」

櫻點頭，佐助接過筆，在紙上簽名。

「對…」

「不要道歉。」

  
那是一張離婚届。

  
「沒有必要道歉，」櫻說，「這個選擇你不會後悔，不是嗎。」

櫻收回紙卡，佐助起身，走到鳴人和博人之間。

 

「我想和鳴人一起，好好看看這個世界。」

「你已經做到了。」櫻說。

 

  
鳴人隨著佐助，撐了膝蓋站起來，

博人用盡全力死死捏著對方的手。

他穩穩地站著，彷彿每個月的傷都是博人的幻覺，

 

鳴人用手臂將博人拉進懷裡，臉靠上博人的頭。

 

謝謝你，博人。

  
博人鬆手，鳴人的手掌滑過他冒汗的掌心，離開博人能握到的範圍。

  
「我也是，想和佐助在一起。」

 

博人知道，父親終於放下所有人對他的期許，而是選擇自己所真正想要的生活。

 

 

  
博人掏出鑰匙，開了家門，大聲地喊道，「我回來了。」

  
從此這個家，只有他一個人會回來了。

 

 

 

 

  
END

 

 


End file.
